Secrets
by nina217
Summary: A new student joins the Harry Potter crew, based in fifth year. Why is she so secretive?
1. Chapter One: Someone New

Chapter One: Someone New  
  
Discalaimer: I don't own anything except the new character. A/N: This is my first fanfic and everything in this story will be based on what you guys tell me, so r/r! I probably can only update everyother day, I have exams, sorry!!!  
  
Hermione's P.O.V.  
  
'Bye Mom, by Dad!' I said as I quickly gave a hug to both of my parents.  
  
'You'd better hurry up, or else you'll be late for the train,' I heard Mom call after me.  
  
' 'Bye ' I turned around to wave them one more goodbye before I left for platform 9 ¾ .  
  
I was hurrying down towards the gateway, hoping it wouldn't close before I got there. I couldn't be late for my fifth year at Hogwarts, especially since I was the new Gryffindor prefect. I had been waiting for that position the whole time I was at Hogwarts.  
  
I went through the entry to platform 9 ¾ and promptly found Harry, Ron and Ginny waiting for me. I ran towards them with my cart.  
  
'Hey everyone!' I said. I was out of breath; my trunk was heavy this year. Everyone said hello back to me and I gave them all hugs. Ron and Harry picked up my trunks to take to the train.  
  
'Wow, what have you got in here 'Mione? A dead body?' Ron commented.  
  
' Just books,' I replied, 'I want to make sure my marks stay the same as last year, I don't want to slack off,'  
  
' Doesn't look like you'll be slacking off anytime soon,' Ginny said as she watched Ron struggling with the trunk. I giggled with her and we both started down to the Hogwarts Express. I sighed happily knowing that I was close to my favourite place in the world, Hogwarts.  
  
'Let's get a compartment before we have to share with someone else,' Harry suggested. We all agreed and hurried into an empty section of the train and sat down in the red, fluffy seats. I relaxed and stared out the window to see the scenery; the train had already started moving. Everything was going smoothly as usual. But then I thought, 'Oh no, I still have to wait until Malfoy's annual visit on the train.' I groaned quietly. He was my worst enemy and he was the rudest person I had ever known. I mentally cursed him.  
  
Then we stirred up a conversation, which made me forget that Malfoy ever existed. We talked for a while about our summers. I had gone to Spain; Harry visited Ron at the Burrow. I was listening to their stories about all of Fred and George's slips, when I heard a knock at our door. I hoped it wasn't Malfoy, and it wasn't. A girl about my age stepped in, but I had never seen her at school before and then I thought what if this girl was a muggle and got on the train by accident. I turned to see the look on Harry and Ron's faces, and was surprised to see them gaping at her like idiots. I turned back to see the girl and noticed why. They obviously thought she was good-looking. She was wearing a white collared shirt, a white, navy blue and red tie, same coloured skirt, but plaid and it at bid thigh, white knee socks, and black shoes. She had long, blondish hair, kind of the same colour as Malfoy's, but not as white and she had shining bright, blue eyes. She had a worried expression on her face. And finally she started to talk.  
  
'Hello, I'm Holly Travis,' she introduced herself to me.  
  
'Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ginny Weasley,' I pointed to Ginny who smiled and waved, 'and these two are Ron, Ginny's brother, and Harry Potter,' they both looked up, closed their mouths, and waved.  
  
'Harry Potter! It's nice to meet you,' she said with glee, then she looked serious again, 'I'm looking for my seat on the train with Professor Dumbledore, but I can't find him anywhere.' I was relieved; if she knew Professor Dumbledore, then she must be a witch. But I never knew Professor Dumbledore came on the train with them; there must be something going on.  
  
'Are you new here?' I asked as I sat down beside Ginny.  
  
'Actually--' she was cut off by Dumbledore, who had just opened the door.  
  
'There you are Miss Travis; I've been looking for you.' He said, he then saw us looking at him, 'Oh, I see you've met Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Weasley,' Holly nodded and smiled at me. 'If you don't mind, students (A/N: I had no Idea what to put there, what does he call them?) I must take Miss. Travis to her seat. I will see you all at the feast.' We nodded and said goodbye to Holly.  
  
As she exited Ron and Harry shook their heads and Ginny and I started laughing at them. The boys turned red and didn't talk a lot more to us. Just as everything was going fine until -  
  
'Why it isn't Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood.' An evil voice came from the door.  
  
'What do you want Malferret?' I asked with my most hateful face. Ginny giggled. Malfoy glared at her with his blue/grey eyes and then said, 'Dumbledore just wants you to know that there's going to be a prefect meeting in the Great Hall after dinner. I'd hate to stay and chat, so I'll go now, but don't expect me to be as nice as I am now to you.' Then he turned and walked back to his compartment.  
  
'He calls that nice?' I thought to myself. Wait a minute. 'Great, he must be a prefect as well. What a year.' I said as I laid my head back on the cushion.  
  
'That's to bad 'Mione. If he does anything to you, I'll personally kill him.' Ron said.  
  
'Thanks, Ron, but I don't think that's good enough to get rid of him. He'd probably come back as a ghost and haunt me for the rest of my life.' I said back. We all laughed at that and soon enough we were at the station. 'Finally,' I thought, "Home sweet home.' 


	2. Chapter Two: Announcements

Chapter 2 Introduction A/N: I'm going to write in third person for this chappie. Also, I really need reviews! PLEAZ, I beg of you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm sorry my chapters are 2 short!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. Everything else is JK Rowling's. Lucky her.  
  
Hermione and the others had gotten into one of the horseless carriages and were off to the castle. They had all forgotten about the girl they met in the train; they were all to happy about being back to Hogwarts.  
  
Along the way to the Great Hall, the group stopped to say hello to all of their friends from Gryffindor. While talking to Padma Patil Hermione saw Malfoy trying to avoid Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin 5th year, who was trying to win the heart of her 'Prince', Malfoy. He had a disgusted look on his face as he walked away into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione rolled her eyes and entered the Great Hall with Ginny. She felt Ginny grip her arm and point to the staff table at the front, where Professor Dumbledore was sitting. A familiar face was there, but it wasn't Professor McGonnagal (A/N: Spelling?). It was.  
  
"Hermione! It's Holly!" Ginny whispered. "What?" I said "What is she doing sitting with the teachers?" Before Ginny tried to answer her question, they were pushed by a crowd of 6th years who were just entering the hall. The two friends sat down across from Harry and Ron. They awaited the sorting ceremony. With a quick BANG the doors were opened and Prof. McGonnagal strode towards the front of the hall, followed by first years who were having trouble keeping up. When she reached the front the sorting hat was already there. The Sorting Hat sang its new song for the year and everyone clapped. Hermione looked up and saw Holly grinning at the hat, looking amazed. 'I wonder why?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"I hope this is a quick sorting, I'm starving." Ron whispered, Harry nodded in agreement. Ginny rolled her eyes and Hermione sighed. Boys. After 10 minutes, Gryffindor had gained 8 new members and the last name was called;  
  
"Whitby, Monica!" A short, black haired girl with brown eyes stepped up and sat on the stool. The sorting hat thought for a moment and then yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and joined the Hufflepuff table that had erupted with cheers.  
  
Ron and Harry straightened up, ready for the feast, they were grinning.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said in delight. "Before the feast starts I have a few announcements-" Ron and Harry groaned. 'Shhhhh!' Ginny whispered with an annoyed look on her face. Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Firstly, the head boy for this year will be, Lee Jordan from Gryffindor-" a burst of applause came from the Gryffindor table as Lee stood up. "and head girl this year will be Frieda Hunter (a/n : I made this one up) from Ravenclaw!" A same kind of applause came from Ravenclaw table. "The new prefects this year will be Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Justin Finch- Fletchy and Padma Patil." A roar of applause came from throughout the hall.  
  
"Secondly, I would like to say to the first years and to others, that the forbidden forest, is strictly forbidden. Thirdly, I have a very important announcement. As most of you have noticed, there is a new face on our table today. I would like you to meet Miss Holly Travis."  
  
Hermione looked around and saw that almost every boy was staring at her with dreamy eyes. 'She must be part Veela, not all the boys could have fallen for just any girl that fast.' She thought. Then looked back at Dumbledore, who continued.  
  
"Miss Travis has come from a Muggle private school, but I assure you that she is not one," a great sigh of relief came from the hall. "In fact, she is quite the opposite. Miss Travis is a very learned witch and very advanced for her age. She has not been to any wizarding school before but is very intelligent all the same." There was a murmur around the halls, " Miss Travis is with us this year to see what fifth years learn and to participate in the classes. She shall be sorted now to see which house she will be in this year. Any points off for misbehavior will be deducted from the house she will be in. While in classes she will be responsible for herself, but I hope you will all guide her. I do believe that is all?" He looked at Holly, who was now blushing, quite embarrassed since he was talking about her. She nodded, walked to the stool infront of the staff table. Prof. Dumbledore smiled and finally said, "Proffessor McGonnagal, please place the sorting hat on her head." She did as she was told and the sorting hat started speaking,: "Hm, you are very smart, it is very clear. You strive for success, a feature perfect for Slytherin, but what is this? I see you are very courageous and a risk-taker, perfect quality of Gryffindor. But which one. I know, GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table exploded with applause. Hermione had a huge smile on her face. She really wanted to get to know Holly. Holly walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside some other fifth years. Hermione was a little disappointed that she wasn't sitting with her, but then thought, "that's ok, I'll get to know her later."  
  
"Now without further adue, let the feast begin." And with that, all the plates in the hall filled with food.  
  
'Maybe she's the reason the prefects have to get together after dinner.' Hermione thought as she grabbed a drumstick and placed it on her plate. She was right. After dinner she said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione headed towards the front of the hall, where Draco, Justin, Padma, Prof. Dumbledore and Holly were waiting for her. She quickened her pace. Holly grinned at her, probably remembering her from the train.  
  
"Now that we are all here, I would like to introduce you all to Miss Travis, she will be staying at the prefect quarters. This is Miss. Hermione Granger, I do believe you two met on the train?" they both nodded and shook hands, smiling at each other.  
  
"This is Miss Padma Patil," they both shook hands and said 'hello'.  
  
"This is Mister Justin Finch-Fletchy," Justin stood staring at Holly while shaking her hand, then he smiled, she smiled back.  
  
"And lastly, this is -" "Draco Malfoy," Holly said. she looked at Malfoy with a half-shocked and half-embarrased look. Hermione looked at both of them with a confused look. They both looked as if they knew who each other were, but Draco looked as if he was trying to remember where he had seen her from. They shook hands slowly.  
  
"How do you do?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I am fine," Holly replied with that same expression on her face. What was going on? Hermione thought. Holly looked at her and Draco's hand. "Um, you can let go now." She said, blushing. Draco looked surprised, then looked at his hand and quickly pulled away, blushing a bit.  
  
"Now I will be showing you to your dormitories. Follow me." Dumbledore led the group outside the hall. Everyone wondering what other surprises he had in store.  
  
The five fifteen year olds followed professor Dumbledore up two flights of stairs and down a long hallway. Holly was looking around with fascination. She said hello to some of the portraits and they smiled back and waved.  
  
Soon Dumbledore stopped infront of a painting of an old woman on a rocking chair, on a porch of an old Victorian home.  
  
"Password?" she asked in a weary voice, as she knitted a small looking sweater.  
  
"Cumulus," Dumbledore said and the painting opened in front of them. Dumbledore entered first and Holly and the prefects followed. All their eyes wandered around the room and gaped at it. It was beautifully decorated, with wooden floors, a large rung in the middle of the floor. On one side there was a large fireplace with a long, fluffy couch, two loveseats and two recliners, made out of deep maroon fabric. In the middle of them was a small, oak coffee table. On the other side of the room were five oak desks with each of their intitials in gold print. Also, there were a few bookshelves full of books. Hermione's and Holly's eyes eyed the bookshelves with contentment. Ahead were two staircases. One lead to three rooms with Hermione, Holly and Padma's names on the top of them. "Our dorms," Hermione thought. There was another stair case that lead to two rooms with Draco and Justin's names above them.  
  
Dumbledore spoke, "There are washrooms connected to each of your rooms and there is a portrait that will lead you to your respective houses' common room. That is all for now, just tell your painting's your choice for a password and I will see you all tomorrow at breakfast. Remember, no classes tomorrow, it is Saturday. Good night."  
  
"Good night," they all said back. Then they all started to walk to their individual rooms to explore.  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it for now, until I can post the next few chapters, please review! That's what keeps me alive! ( ( I probably will post two chaps at a time, I have the whole story ahead of me, but I need ideas for little parts and details and little episodes when I have writers block. I suspect that this will me a long story, from what I think now. There will be a sequel, IF I finish. Ok, that's it for now!! 


	3. Chapter Three: A Tour of Gryffindor

(A/N) Thanks so much to:  
  
x0andraia0x - well, don't worry, Holly is NOT, I repeat, NOT, perfect, as you may think. Her faults will come up soon.  
  
Jessica Nichol - thanks for the long review, I am soooooooo happy!!! I will keep u posted!  
  
This isn't the best chapter, but there will be later on!  
  
Chapter Three: A Tour of Gryffindor Holly's POV  
  
I opened the door to my dorm, slowly and stepped inside. I gazed around the room in awe. I did not except such a lavish bedroom.  
  
Against the far wall was a four poster, mahogany bed with red and gold, silk coverings. There were two small bed side tables matching the bed, and on one was a lamp. Also, there were two doors, which I assumed lead to the washroom and perhaps a closet. I proved my self right when I checked carefully through the doors. I looked around the washroom. There were marble tiles on the floor, a cream colour on the walls, a marble shower with frosted glass around it, a toilet (of course) and a small sink with a mirror above it. I was quite content with the quality of Hogwarts altogether so far. Nothing I was accustomed to, or had ever experienced, since.  
  
'No,' I told myself, 'think happy thoughts.' I turned my frown into a smile and walked back out to my room.  
  
I turned all around looking at the 5 pictures around the room. I walked up to all of them to see them in close detail. One had an old woman on a rocking chair, in a country styled home, telling a story to a young girl, about six years old. I grinned and strolled over to the next painting. It was a great view of a valley full of wild flowers. Flowers of every shape and colour.  
  
The next two images were of lions in the Sahara. One had a large, male lion who was sleeping at the moment, and the other had a young lion, playing with some grass on the ground. It looked lonely; there were no other animals except the large one in the painting beside it. I saw it glance up at the elder lion, with a gloomy expression on its face and then it went back to pawing at the ground. It was a sad site, so I strode on to the last and largest painting.  
  
There was an image of a large room, full of chairs, tables and books. The only thing moving was the flickering of the fire in the fireplace against the walls. The colour scheme was that of my room.  
  
'Probably the Gryffindor common room,' I thought to myself. 'It looks so comfy.' I ran my fingers over the painting and as I touched a pile of books, the top one shifted under my finger. I was startled and jumped back a little. I was about to touch the books again, but I head a knock on my door. I walked over and opened the door.  
  
Outside of it was Hermione with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi," I said as politely as I could without sounding shy.  
  
"Hi," she replied, "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the Gryffindor common room, so you can meet everyone else there?"  
  
"I would love to," I said happily. She started to walk off and I followed after her. Instead of walking to the entrance of the Prefect common room, we went to her room. It looked exactly like mine, except with different portraits and pictures on the walls, except one, of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Curiously I asked, "Er. How are we supposed to get there?"  
  
She turned towards the large painting and tickled a book in it. It wiggled, as it did when I ran my finger over it in my room. "This painting leads to the common room, it's much more efficient. I figured it out when we got here." We both stepped back as the painting opened before us. On the other side was the Gryffindor common room.  
  
We both entered. There was a bunch of students in robes, sitting on the chairs and chatting. A few heads turned to see who had entered, three of which I recognized as Harry, Ron and Ginny. Hermione and I strolled over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Hey, guys." Hermione started. "Hey," they all replied and then looked back at me. "Sit down then," Ginny pointed to two chairs around a small table. Hermoine and I sat down, and waited for someone to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Holly, are you interested in Quidditch?" Ron asked, trying to break the silence between them.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny whispered. "What?" he asked, "I just wanted to stir conversation." I giggled at the two. I decided to answer the question:  
  
"Truthfully, I enjoy flying more than Quidditch itself. How about you guys?" I looked around at them.  
  
"Ron and Harry adore Quidditch." Hermione answered for them. "But I take pleasure in reading rather than Quidditch. The thought of being up in the air with only a stick to keep you up there scares me." Ron and Harry looked amused. Hermione never enjoyed flying; she was always busy with her nose in one book or another. "I on the other hand like an occasional ride once in a while," Ginny answered, looking cheerful, "but if I ride for too long I get sick." "It's true," Ron cut in, "she threw up about three times at home after we went flying for a few hours." He laughed. Ginny smacked him on the arm. "Ron!" she repeated. We all laughed. "Would you like to meet the other Gryffindors?" Harry asked, after we had all stopped laughing. I nodded and we all stood up. They took me to see all of the fifth years who wanted to meet me. This thought made me blush a bit. I got to meet Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil (the two wanted to ask me how I kept my hair so straight and "perfect", as they put it) and Ron's twin brothers, George and Fred. They were very funny. Harry explained how they were tricksters and not to eat anything they gave me. I took his word for it and followed this advice. At 9pm Hermione and I decided to go back to our dorms. We had class the next morning so I thought it was a good idea. So far, I liked Hogwarts.  
  
A/N: I don't know if that is long enough for a good chapter so please review and tell me if it should be longer. I will post, probably tomorrow, since I have NO MORE SCHOOL!!! Some more interesting things coming soon, I promise! 


	4. Chapter Four: An Early Start and Breakfa...

Chapter Four: An Early Start and Breakfast  
  
Draco slammed his hand over his bewitched alarm clock. Arghh.I wake up to early for my own good. He pushed his covers off him, and for a minute he just sits down on the side of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He wasn't fully awake, so he took a shower. After that, he did what he did every morning. Brushing teeth, gelling his hair, the works. In 15 minutes he was in and out of the bathroom in his robes. He pocketed his wand which rested on his bedside table. He also grabbed his schedule which was passed out the night before. He hadn't taken a look at it yet so he took a quick overview of it. Damn it, he thought. His schedule read:  
  
Period One: Arithmancy (with Gryffindors)  
Period Two: Potions (with Gryffindors)  
Lunch  
Period Three: Herbology (with Gryffindors)  
Period Four: Care of Magical Creatures (with Gryffindors)  
End of Day  
  
Great, just great. A whole day of classes with Gryffindors. Probably all Dumbledore's idea. That git. He shook his head angrily and started to pack his bag with books from his trunk. When he had completed the task he thought of what to do for the next two hours before breakfast. He decided to go to the lake to read his favourite book: Advanced Potions. He grabbed his cloak from his closet, for it was a bit chilly, and walked to the common room, only to find the new Gryffindor girl. Holly, was it? He thought, trying to remember her name. She was already in her uniform and was reading a small leather bound book, but didn't seem very into it. When Draco closed his bedroom door Holly lifted her head up from the book to face him. She calmed down when he saw that it was only him.  
  
"Oh, it's only you," she said, "you gave me a fright there, Draco." She placed her book on the coffee table. She continued, "What are you doing up so early? There's still 2 ½ hours till class starts." She looked at her watch.  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Draco smirked.  
  
"True. Well, I wasn't really that tired last night, so I woke up early. What about you?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I set my alarm clock to 6 am, and now I am off to the lake." He started off towards the door.  
  
"I see," Holly said, "well, see you in class then." She picked up her book and found her book marked page. Draco stopped. He really was bored and didn't want to get in trouble if he got caught. He decided to ask her if she would like to come with him, only because he didn't really feel like reading and because he didn't want to get caught.  
  
"Hey, uh, Travis," he said, remembering her name. She looked up from her book to look at him. "Would you like to come with me? I'm probably going to die of boredom by myself." She smiled and said, "Sure, just let me get my cloak." She dropped her book on the coffee table and quietly walked to her room. What am I doing? Draco asked himself. Being nice to a Gryffindor? I really must be out of it today! He shook his head and look where Holly was sitting previously. He spotted the book she was reading and went over to see what was so uninteresting about it. It read: Hogwarts: A History. No wonder, the only one who could find pleasure out of reading this would probably be Granger.  
  
Draco heard a creak from behind and saw Holly in her cloak walking down the stairs from her dorm.  
  
"Shall we go, then?" she asked. He nodded and the two of them walked silently through the ancient halls of Hogwarts. Draco led the way, but Holly was still standing beside him. Luckily, neither Filch nor any of the teachers were there so they got outside without being seen.  
  
When they arrived Holly leaned against a tree while Draco walked over to the lake. He picked up a rock and chucked it across the still water. It skipped four times before it sank to the bottom of the lake. He then saw another rock jumping over the water five times to his left. He turned fully to his right and saw Holly with a look of satisfaction on her face. She looked so familiar, and good-looking. Draco thought then slapped himself mentally. This is a Gryffindor you are talking about remember! He remembered that she had tried to beat him at rock-skipping so he picked up another rock and skipped it again. This time it went six times. He smirked to himself. No one could surpass that.  
  
"Trying to beat me, are you?" he heard Holly say. Draco turned to her and said, "That's what us Slytherins do. We are always up for a challenge." Holly raised her eyebrows a bit. She picked up another rock.  
  
"Is that so? Beat this then." She threw the rock across the water, and to Draco's surprise, it skipped 10 times! She turned to him, crossed her arms and said, "Go on then."  
  
He thought for a moment. I can't beat that. Think, think! I know! Draco picked up a rock and pulled out his wand out of his robes. He pointed his wand to his rock and muttered a spell, "Petra Salire Infinito". He then threw the rock into the water and magically started skipping on its own until it was out of sight.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" Holly said with her mouth open. Draco shrugged and walked over to the tree and sat down. He stretched his legs out in front of him. Holly sat down beside him and leaned against the tree. After a few minutes of silence Draco opened his eyes and turned his head.  
  
"Have we met before, Travis? You look really familiar, but I can't remember where I met you before." He said. Holly opened her eyes and looked him over, thinking to herself. She then shook her head.  
  
"I don't remember you from anywhere before. Perhaps you saw me in Diagon Alley?" she replied.  
  
"Perhaps," Draco left it at that.  
  
"Hey, Draco-" Holly started but Draco cut her off.  
  
"Malfoy, call me Malfoy." He said.  
  
"Okay, Malfoy," she continued, staring out to the lake, "Is it true that there's an interhouse rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin?"  
  
"Yeah. If you put one from each house in a room, they'd most likely kill each other off." He chuckled to himself. If only I could do that to Potter and Pansy. That would do me two favours.  
  
"Then why are you not mean and nasty to me? I mean, this is the first time we've ever met." She asked him, still staring out to the lake.  
  
Malfoy shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Maybe to show you that Slytherins can also be nice and that it is a better house than Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh," Holly said, "which classes do you have today?"  
  
"Uh," Malfoy tried to remember which classes he had, and then, when he thought of them, he said, "Potions, Arithmancy, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. All with you Gryffindors. What a day."  
  
"You take Arithmancy?" Holly faced him again. Malfoy nodded and asked, "Why, don't you?" She shook her head and said, "I take Divination. I can do the things they do in Arithmancy, but I find it boring, repetitive and quite easy. I have never taken Divination, so I thought that I would try that." Malfoy was shocked, but didn't show it. He had never heard anyone say that Arithmancy was easy. It was probably the hardest subject in Hogwarts, other than Potions of course. After that, they started talking about Snape and how he favours Slytherins more, and anything else Malfoy thought was important to remember about all of the teachers. Even Hagrid. Holly didn't believe what she heard. From what she had seen, Hagrid seemed like a great person.  
  
Holly looked at her watch. "Oh, there's 15 minutes before breakfast and we still have to get our books. Let's head up then." She stretched her arms while Malfoy got up. He offered her a hand. She gratefully took it and got up. The two started walking back towards the castle.  
When they got inside most students were already heading to breakfast and had not seen them come in. Holly met up with Hermione in the Prefect common room. She told her that she had to get her books from her room and ran up to it. Malfoy had strolled in and made his way to his dorm as well. He had come in a few seconds after Holly. Where had they been? Hermione thought. She would ask Holly when they went to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. Holly came down from her dorm.  
  
Holly and Hermione made their way down to the Gryffindor Common room through Hermione's dorm. Hermione tickled the book and the two of them stepped back to let the painting open up. Holly headed in first, followed by Hermione. They found Harry and Ron sitting on two chairs talking.  
  
"Good morning, you two." Holly said. Harry and Ron looked up from their conversation. "Are we going to wait for Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ron looked at Harry. They were both really hungry and were anxious to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. Luckily for them Ginny had just come from the stairs that led to the Girls' Dormitories.  
  
"Let's go," Harry said as he and Ron grabbed their bags. The five of them walked side by side all the way to the Great Hall. There were lots of students headed that way as well, but they saw no Slytherins in the hall. They found out where they all were when they entered the hall. Every single Slytherin was already seated at their table. What pigs. Hermione thought as she, Holly and Ginny seated themselves on the opposite side of Harry and Ron. As usual, the two boys were stuffing their faces full of eggs, bacon and toast.  
  
"So, Ron," Holly started, "do you have any other brothers or sisters at Hogwarts, other than Ginny, Fred and George?" Ron looked up and swallowed his bacon.  
  
"Not at Hogwarts," he replied, "I have three other brothers who are working. Charlie works in Romania with Dragons, Bill works at Gringotts, and Percy works at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"Cool," said Holly, "So do you guys take Arithmancy or Divination?"  
  
Harry and Ron said Divination, but Hermione said Arithmancy. "Why don't you take Arithmancy, Holly? You seem like a smart person." Ron added. Holly told them the same things she had told Malfoy earlier that morning.  
  
"What is Divination like? Is it fun?" she asked. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started laughing. Hermione looked annoyed, and Holly looked confused.  
  
"It's not funny." Hermione said. She turned to Holly. "Every year Professor Trelawny predicts Harry's death, but of course he hasn't died. I think that Divination is a waste of time."  
  
When Harry and Ron's laughs ceased, Ron said, "It's actually really simple. Of course we make up everything, but Trelawny believes us. Plus Malfoy's not in that class. Two pros of taking Divination." Holly smiled and looked forward. She saw two grey eyes looking back at her. She blushed slightly, and she went back to eating. Hermione thought this was the perfect time to ask her where she was that morning because Ron and Harry were talking to Dean and Seamus about Quidditch.  
  
"Holly," Hermione whispered, "Where were you this morning?"  
  
"Oh, I was out, by the lake-" she started.  
  
"Alone?" whispered Hermione in a concerned tone.  
  
"Of course not. I'm not stupid. I went with-" she was cut off by Harry who said, "Oh no, we have class in five minutes. We need to hurry if we're going to get there on time. Come on Holly." Ron and Harry quickly got up and started walking to the Great Hall doors. Holly waved goodbye to Hermione and Ginny. Hermione mouthed, "Who?" Holly mouthed back, what Hermione thought looked like, "Malfoy," before she left. What, with Malfoy! I have got to set her straight on that one. What if something happened? I'll talk to her later; I have to get to Arithmancy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, that was that chapter, I know that was a boring chapter. I'll try to make them more interesting. Next chapter is the Arithmancy class and the Divination class. I'm having writer's block so review and give me ideas. Remember: REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Author's Note, Important!

A/N: A lot of things to say, so listen up:  
  
OHMYGOD!!! I finished reading "The Order of the Phoenix"! It has been the best on e so far. I cried when the person died! This is a shock because I never cry. Harry was wild! I could read it over and over and over. u get the picture.  
  
Ok, now about my fic: I changed the previous chapter a bit, so check it out to make sure u understand what's happening in the next chap.  
  
I also am going to take things from OotP, so that's now part of my disclaimer, not quotes but just things, so read OotP to understand this more.  
  
Also, in the last chapter it said that they had potions first, and then Arithmancy/Divination, but Harry, Ron and Holly left for Divination first. Sorry! Just switch it around, k?  
  
Also, I don't have the disclaimers in every chapter, but the one in the first chap will count for all of them. 


	6. Chapter Five: First Day of Classes

A/N: I am so sorry I updated too late. I've had so much to do lately; I am surprised that I am able to write this! It's a really short chap, but I'll update, maybe tomorrow! Thanks to Jessica again for the short but sweet review. Lol. Happy Canada Day, for any other Canadians.  
  
Chapter Five: First Day of Classes  
  
In the Astronomy Tower  
  
Holly, Ron and Harry had just entered the Astronomy Tower, a minute left before the class started. There were odd scents around the room and everyone was using some sort of fan to keep them cool. Holly, Ron and Harry were the last students to arrive. The only desk left, thankfully (for them), was the back one. Each desk was occupied by three people so they sat down with Holly sitting in the middle. She looked excited for her new class, but had had a scrunched up nose because of the smell of it.  
  
"Trelawny is really kooky," Ron whispered, "best be aware she might predict your death as well." Holly looked at him with a confused look on her face and Harry chuckled quietly.  
  
"He's only joking with you. She may be a kook but remember the prediction she made two years ago. The one that came true?" He said first to Holly and then to Ron. Holly looked confused, but Ron just shrugged.  
  
"What came true?" Holly whispered. But before Harry could answer a big puff of smoke appeared and Professor Trelawny entered.  
  
"Ahhhh. Welcome to your Fifth Year Divination class. This year you will learn to feel the presence of different emotions and senses. It is very difficult and only few possess the gift." She looked over to where Parvati and Lavender were sitting and they started to giggle. "But this whole class will try and hopefully be able to complete the examinations at the end of the year. I, as the first teacher you have this year, am to inform you that O.W.L.S. are to be taken this year so I encourage all of you to pay attention in class.." She drifted off but started walking towards the back of the classroom, where Holly, Ron and Harry were sitting. She waved her hand in the air around the three confused students. She started speaking, "I feel, I feel an odd presence in this area. Not very welcoming." Harry, Ron and most of the class rolled their eyes, Parvati and Lavender gasped, and Holly looked at Harry. Trelawny looked at him as well, as she shifted her large glasses.  
  
Everyone was looking bored until Dean Thomas raised his hand and coughed. Trelawny turned around and asked, "Yes?"  
  
"What do we do during our examinations?" he asked straightforwardly.  
  
"Well, the Ministry will send examiners and you will be tested. The tests are practical or written depending on the subject. For this class you shall be tested practically, of course. I am not to say what you will be tested on but we will review what is most likely to appear on them. Oh, and dear," she said turning to Pansy Parkinson, "you must wash your hair very thoroughly. I See something terrible happening to it." Pansy's face reddened and quickly looked down, seeming very interested in her shoes.  
  
"Now," continued Trelawny, "for the first term we shall be studying palmistry to a deeper extent." She went on telling them what the fine lines on their hands meant. Such as, number of children, their jobs and how many mortal enemies they will have. Harry and Ron doubted that any of this was true, but Holly wasn't so sure.  
  
"It says that you're going to have 5 kids," started Ron on Holly's hand, "you will have 4 mortal enemies, you are going to be a janitor--"  
  
"What!?!" Holly grabbed her hand and studied it. "I am not going to be a janitor." She started rubbing her hand, hoping it would change.  
  
"Yah, well," Harry said, "I doubt that Ron will have 12 kids, 28 mortal enemies and become a Fairy hunter. This is all a bunch of rubbish. I'm dropping it next year." Ron nodded in agreement. Luckily for them class had ended and they were on their way to Potions class.  
  
Arithmancy Class  
  
Hermione unpacked her bag on the desk at the very front of the class. There weren't a lot of students taking Arithmancy, but she couldn't see why. It was her favourite class after all. She took out her quill and sat patiently for Professor Vector to arrive. She glanced at the door as it opened. It was Malfoy and Co. Hermione could not believe that Crabbe and Goyle actually took this class, as it was way too complicated for them to even read the first word in the book. They always failed the class, and always came back. The only reason they returned was because Malfoy was in that class. Hermione studied his face quickly, for she did not want to look at him for long. It didn't look like he had done anything, which was unusual, because he always had an expression on his face as though he had completed some awful scheme.  
  
Hermione turned away quickly as Professor Vector entered behind Malfoy. He took a seat in the opposite side of the room. Thank God, thought Hermione. Then the professor started talking about the OWLs as Trelawny had with the others. Hermione listened attentively and took notes just in case she forgot anything later on, which was very unlikely. After many questions from Crabbe and Goyle, the class started on their first assignment. It was very complicated, so, naturally, Hermione finished in five minutes. She started on the homework that was due a week later until the class had finished. She packed her bag and strolled to the dungeons for Potions class. Hopefully, Hermione thought, I'll be able to talk to Holly during class. 


	7. Chapter Six: An Interesting Day

Chapter Six: An Interesting Day (you find out who the new DADA professor is!)  
  
On the way to the Dungeons  
  
Hermione didn't have to walk fast to get to her next class because she had a 15 minute break but she did want to meet with Harry, Ron and Holly before class started. She passed a bunch of third year Ravenclaws who, she supposed, were heading for Divination because of their excited talk of what they would learn that year. Hermione shook her head. It's not like they really learn anything.  
  
'Miss Granger,' came a voice from behind Hermione. She turned around to find Professor McGonnagal coming out of a classroom.  
  
'Yes, Professor?' she asked.  
  
'I know you must head to your next class,' McGonnagal started, 'but Professor Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that there is a Prefect meeting tonight at 8pm in the common room. You may ask Miss Travis to join us. I have already informed the other prefects. This meeting will have to do with your responsibilities and such. I must go now, off you go to class.'  
  
'Alright,' McGonnagal turned around and walked back to the classroom she had come out of before. Hermione herself turned around once more and started to walk to the dungeons. Moments later, as she turned into the next hallway to get to the staircase, she met up with Harry, Ron and Holly, who were chatting to each other.  
  
'Hey guys!' she waved them over to where she was. They waved back and made their way through the crowd of fourth and sixth years. When they got through, the four Gryffindors headed down the stairs, towards the dungeons.  
  
Hermione started the conversation.  
  
'Holly, Professor McGonnagal wanted me to tell you that there's a prefect meeting tonight at 8 and she asked if you wanted to join us?'  
  
'Uh, sure.' Holly replied. 'But what do you do in a prefect meeting?'  
  
'Well, according to McGonnagal she's going to discuss 'our responsibilities'. But I don't know if you have to do anything.'  
  
'Wait a minute,' Ron said, excitedly, 'if you're a prefect, does that mean you can chuck points from students?'  
  
'I suppose, but-'  
  
'That's great!' Harry joined, 'that means you can take points from the Slytherins!' He and Ron grinned.  
  
'Ron,' Hermione said, irritated, 'I can't abuse my power, although, it would be nice to win the cup. But that does not mean I will.' She added, seeing the look on Ron and Harry's faces.'  
  
'Anyways,' Holly said to avoid a fight, 'what's potions like?'  
  
'Well,' Harry answered, 'Snape is the worst teacher ever, even more so than Trelawny. He loves to take points from Gryffindor. The actual potion making isn't bad, it's just the way he breathes down your neck and tells you that you are doing it all wrong. And we're always paired up with the stupidest Slytherins.' Hermione and Ron agreed.  
  
'Oh well,' Holly sighed, 'I was looking forward to this class.' Ron patted her shoulder, 'It's ok, just try and avoid him as much as possible and stay near the back of the class'  
  
'Hey, Harry!' came a voice from behind them. They all turned around and found Angelina Johnson running up to them.  
  
'Hey Angelina,' Harry said.  
  
'Guess what?' she said breathlessly.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I've been made Quidditch captain!' she grinned.  
  
'That's great!' Harry grinned as well. 'But what are we going to do about Oliver's spot on the team? We need a new Keeper.' Ron nodded beside him.  
  
'That's why I was looking for you,' she replied, 'we're going to hold tryouts on Friday. I want to whole team there so we can vote and stuff.'  
  
'Sure, I'll come,' Harry said.  
  
'Good. Alright, so come to the Quidditch pitch at 7 o'clock on Friday. I have to get to class, so I'll see you later. Bye everyone.' She waved at them while running back down the corridor. They all waved back and continued down the last corridor to get to the dungeons.  
  
'So Ron, started Hermione, 'are you going to try out for the team? I mean, you love Quidditch.' Harry looked hopeful.  
  
'Yeah, Ron, it would be cool if both of us were on the team.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess so,' Ron looked down.  
  
'What's the matter?' Holly asked.  
  
'Well, whenever I played I was always playing Chaser, never Keeper.' Ron answered. Holly had a suggestion.  
  
'Then why don't you practice this week and then try out. It's better than not being prepared at all. I'm sure you're allowed to.' Ron brightened up after Harry had agreed to help him after classes.  
  
'I don't know, Ron' Hermione said worriedly, 'I mean, this is our OWL year and we have to get as much studying in as possible.' Harry, Ron and Holly were in shock.  
  
'Hermione,' Ron said, 'so what? I mean, Harry's been on the Quidditch team since first year and he's done well on his exams. And Fred and George were on the team when they were on the team and they got three OWLs.'  
  
'Not to mention they and Angelina, and Alicia are in their NEWT year and they're still on the team. Harry added. Ron nodded.  
  
'Oh, all right then,' Hermione sighed. 'but that means that you have to study really hard. And I'll come with you guys to the field I guess. I'll stay in the stands and study there.'  
  
'I'm coming with you then,' Holly said, 'you guys are not leaving me alone just like that.' They had finally arrived at Potion's class, but they were early so they took the seats farthest away from the front desk. Hermione and Holly sat at one table, and Ron and Harry took the one on the opposite side of them. Harry started to reminisce about his past Quidditch games with Wood and gave tips to Ron about what he had seen Oliver do to keep the Quaffle out of the goal posts. Meanwhile, Hermione started to ask about what Holly had been up to that morning.  
  
'What were you doing with Malfoy, outside, this morning.' she asked.  
  
'All I did was walk out, talk with him about nothing, then came back in. Hermione, I don't see what you're so angry about,' She replied.  
  
'You don't see what I'm talking about!' Hermione whispered, 'Holly, Malfoy is a bad egg if I ever saw one. In fact, he's not bad, he's rotten! Mean, nasty, rude, and that's only to Crabbe and Goyle! Please Holly, you're new here and I don't want you to have to do anything to do with him. He really is evil. Harry even told Ron and me that his father is a Death Eater.' Holly gasped quietly. 'See. I only want you to see the good part of Hogwarts. Please promise me, as a friend, that you will not go anywhere with him, by yourself. Promise me.' Holly thought for a second, still looking terrified from the Death Eater part and then agreed.  
  
'Alright, Hermione, I promise.' Hermione released a sigh of relief and started taking out her books. Just then the rest of fifth year Gryffindors started piling in through the door, soon followed by the Slytherins.  
  
Just as everyone started unloading their supplies Snape entered the quiet dungeon and said, 'This will be one of your most difficult years at Hogwarts, especially in Potions class.' He glared at everyone in the room. 'I do not expect too much from all of you, but those with the talent of brewing the perfect potion will receive very high grades.' He looked towards Malfoy and his gang. Malfoy smirked and looked towards Harry. Harry just glared back at him. 'Today we will be starting to brew a very complicated potion known as the Polyjuice potion.' Harry, Hermione and Ron all smiled at each other. They had taken it illegally in their second year. 'This potion takes a month to make because it must mature and be created in a very specific time and way. The ingredients and procedures are on the board, the ingredients are in the cupboards. Copy the notes on the board then begin.'  
  
The whole class took out pieces of parchment and began to copy the lists down. After five minutes every student got up and started to retrieve the proper items for their potion.  
  
As soon as Hermione and Holly had returned to their seats Hermione started to whisper to Holly what had happened in second year. Holly's eyes widened.  
  
'So you must already know the potion really well,' Hermione nodded and began to make the potion. The class had gone well for the four Gryffindors, but it wasn't that great for Neville.  
  
'Longbottom, the potion should now be a thick, bubbling purple colour, not grey and thin!' Neville whimpered and returned to his cauldron. Seamus, who was his partner, tried to help Neville fix his potion. Hermione looked sympathetically at Neville, but went back to creating her potion.  
  
A few minutes before class ended, Snape assigned them a foot long essay 'describing the effects of the Polyjuice potion on a person and what will happen when used incorrectly. When the class had ended everyone headed to lunch.  
  
'So, what do we have next?' Ron asked while taking some beef stew for himself. Hermione automatically said, 'Herbology, and then Care of Magical Creatures. Both with Slytherin.' Harry groaned.  
  
'This is crazy,' he said, 'they shouldn't have us take so many classes with them. But didn't Dumbledore say that there should be some more interhouse unity last year at the end of the year feast after-' He stopped. He didn't feel like talking about what happened the year before.  
  
'Anyways,' Hermione started, seeing Harry wasn't comfortable at the moment, 'do you know who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is? I haven't seen anyone new at the staff table.' The four of them glanced at the table. There was one seat missing from the table.  
  
'I don't know, Ron answered. 'Maybe they couldn't find one. Fine time not to have one. I mean with You-Know-Who out again.' He whispered the last sentence. Hermione shook her head.  
  
'There must be a new teacher.'  
  
'Hey guys,' came the voice of Fred Weasley, who had just entered the Great hall with his twin, George. 'Guess who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is?'  
  
'We just had him last period,' George added. 'It's Dumbledore!'  
  
'Really?' Hermione said with wide eyes. 'That's wonderful! He's the most powerful wizard, so it makes sense doesn't it? Too bad we don't have him until tomorrow.'  
  
'They'll probably the best classes, don't you think.' Harry said. For the rest of their lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione told Holly about their previous Defense against the Dark Arts teachers. When they had completed their lunches Hermione and Holly headed up to their quarters while Ron and Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
They collected their things for Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. They met up again with Harry and Ron then headed outside to the grounds. Herbology class was basically the same as their earlier classes: Professor Sprout explained to them about their OWLs. They soon started to plant Dessifiums, a flower which seeds, when crushed are used for healing. When they heard the distant bell ring from the school they all hurried towards the Forbidden Forest to Hagrid's hut.  
  
'I wonder what Hagrid is going to bring us this time, now that he's back,' Ron said. Harry nudged him with his elbow.  
  
'Back from where?' Holly asked. Harry looked at Hermione. They couldn't tell Holly about Hagrid and Madame Maxime's mission.  
  
'Back from,' Hermione started, trying to think of an excuse, 'from - his holiday. He went away for a couple of months, but now he's back. I hope he didn't bring anything dangerous.' To their amazement, Hagrid did not have anything dangerous at all. In fact, he had quite the opposite.  
  
'Hello, you three,' Hagrid greeted them 'an' you to Holly, nice to meet you,' they shook hands, but Holly regretted it. He had almost crushed her hand. 'Got a great class today, yes, well go join the others; I'll just be bringin' 'im out. Hold on,' he turned and went to his cabin. Harry looked at them curiously. Ron shrugged and headed towards the rest of the class.  
  
'What's the oaf got his time?' said Malfoy, 'A troll, or maybe another giant like himself.' The rest of the Slytherins started laughing, but the Gryffindors looked at them haltingly (is that a word?).  
  
'Shut up, Malfoy!' Harry said to him. But before Malfoy could say anything back Hagrid came out of his hut with a large, golden bird perched on his arm.  
  
'Fawkes!' Harry went over to the phoenix and started to pet him. Some of the girls squealed at the sight of it.  
  
'Yep,' Hagrid said, 'Dumbledore let me borrow 'im,' Fawkes, recognizing Harry, started to sing. 'Phoenix's are grand creatures. Very hard to domesticate, but Dumbledore did it. They're very loyal an' can carry heavy loads. Their tears can even heal yeh if it needs ter be done.' They spent the rest of the class learning about what it ate, reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', and listening to Fawkes' enchanting singing. Harry secretly knew that his wand's core came from Fawkes, but the only other people who knew were Mr. Ollivander, the man who sold the wand to Harry, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore and, only recently told, Ron and Hermione. He hoped that, from the experiences last year, Voldemort had not figured this out as well, although he was pretty sure he knew.  
  
After saying goodbye to Hagrid, who had invited the four to a cup of tea after school on Friday (before the Quidditch tryouts), they headed back towards the castle to do some work at the Library before dinner. Luckily for them, they had completed their only homework assignment and had the rest of the evening off. They had dinner and Harry and Ron quickly got their brooms (Ron used one of the school ones) and went to the empty Quidditch pitch to practice. While they were playing Hermione and Holly talked about people at school and Hermione told Holly who to avoid and who was okay to befriend.  
  
At fifteen minutes to eight Hermione and Holly left and walked back to the school for their meeting. When they arrived everyone, except Dumbledore, was there already. They took a seat in one of the empty couches and waited. At exactly eight o'clock Dumbledore entered the room and the meeting began.  
  
A/N: Alright, I have to stop here but hopefully I will be able to update tomorrow with the meeting, cuz it's already 10:00pm. This is the longest chapter so far and I hope my next ones will be just as long. Anyways, Please Review! 


End file.
